I Got Bored Last Night
by Radical.2
Summary: It's not like I told him to get drunk. I just kind of dared him into the whole thing. I mean, it was an irresistible opportunity! I was alone in my house, Hermione and Ron and Harry were off somewhere on Diagon Alley... I was bored, okay?


**Written for the "Shut up, I was drunk!" Challenge by CandyKiller.**

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>It's not like I told him to get drunk.<p>

I just kind of dared him into the whole thing.

I mean, it was an irresistible opportunity!

I was alone in my house, Hermione and Ron and Harry were off somewhere on Diagon Alley...

I was bored, okay?

Dad had dragged Mum off to see a muggle "movie" a half hour ago, and everyone else was just, plain_ gone_.

I'm pretty sure that I was forgottten in the midsts of Mrs. Weasley's many children.

But at least _some _good came out of it.

Well, if you call getting a sweet snapshot of Draco Malfoy passed out drunk in the middle of our yard a good thing, then, yeah, it's not that bad.

No one was going to find out, anyway.

Well, no one was supposed to find out...

~Two hours earlier~

"I _hate _my brother," I muttered. "No, I hate _all _of them."

There I was, abandoned, lonely, dead bored, and shredding up all of Ron's chocolate frog cards.

Of course, even shredding other peoples' stuff gets boring after a while.

Maybe I could invite a friend over...

I tried Luna, she was busy cliff-diving, she'd read about it in some crazy book.

Tried Neville, he was busy shopping for clothes with his grandmother- well, his grandmother was busy shopping, he was probably just nodding at everything nervously.

I even tried Lavender, out of pure boredom, and I don't even want to state her "I'm busy" excuse.

That was about when I gave up.

I sighed and fell back onto the sitting room couch, making angry faces at the walls.

"_What _are you doing?" a voice behind me asked, appalled.

"Slowly dying," I replied before I turned around to see who happened to have apparated straight into my house.

I mean, how rude is that?

Still, spells protected us from anyone bad coming in here, so it was probably just someone from the Order.

I hoped for Tonks; the voice had sounded a bit feminine.

Merlin, was I _wrong_.

"Freak," Malfoy spat. "Where's everyone else?"

"Why should I tell _you_?" I retorted.

"Because I'm awesome."

He said this as if it were more obvious than that the Pope was Catholic.

"No, you're not. Dude, don't lie," I replied, a ghost of a smirk passing across my face.

"Dude?"

"Forget it," I said quickly.

"Okay... So, I assume that none of them are here?" Malfoy asked me.

"That is correct," I sighed.

"Well, I should be going now, then."

He started towards the door.

"Why do you even bother going out the door when you didn't use it in the first place?" I asked irritably.

"Politeness. Not that it's necessary in front of the likes of you," Malfoy replied, his hand pausing on the doorknob.

"Jerk."

"Whatever," he said, walking out and closing the door behind him.

I waited for the popping sound that would prove he'd apparated away, but it didn't come.

After a minute, I opened the door and glanced outside.

He was there, sitting on the grass in some fancy rich-kid outfit, picking dandelions.

"What are _you _doing?" I called, quoting him.

Malfoy looked up, and for a brief moment he looked surprised.

Kind.

Then he was back to his smirking, irritating self.

"Waiting."

"For what, exactly?" I questioned.

"Someone to talk to."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Someone nice to talk to," Malfoy amended.

"Hey, that stung!" I said. "And I am nice!"

"No, you're not. Dude, don't lie."

Now he was quoting me.

"You don't even know what that's from!"

"So?"

"You are so annoying!" I exclaimed.

"Why, thank you!" Malfoy replied.

I went back inside, slamming the front door behind me.

That was when it all started, when I first cast eyes upon it.

Fred and George's secret compartment behind Mum's crazy clock.

I knew what was in there from eavesdropping.

I'd never tried to go in there, but I knew about it.

I was bored out of my mind, so I figured that I might as well.

No one would ever even notice, anyway.

I glanced at the clock itself, no one was close to coming home yet.

I pulled out my wand and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good-"

"Whatcha doing?"

I jumped a few inches in the air when Malfoy apparated right next to me and spoke inro my ear.

And the secret compartment was opening.

Go figure.

"Weasley, what is this? Are you-"

"No, I just... I'm bored, okay? Leave me alone!" I exclaimed defensively.

Malfoy carefully picked up a bottle that read CAUTION: DO NOT DRINK.

"What's this one?" he asked me.

"I dunno. Suspicous alcohol," I answered.

"Want to try it?"

"Are you insane?" I questioned.

"Not that I know of. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fun?"

"Very fun."

Fun," I said again.

"Yes, fun!" Malfoy said loudly.

"Fun..."

Was I actually considering this insanity.

"I am _not _saying that again, you know."

"Why not? It's-"

Malfoy grabbed me and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Don't say it," he hissed.

"Fine!" I said, shoving him away.

"Ugh, Weasley germs," he spat, wiping his hand on his robes.

"Moron."

"No-fun."

"You said the word!" I exclaimed.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed thoguhfully.

"Next person who says... that word... has to drink that entire bottle of whatever-it-is!" he decided.

"Fine!" I snapped.

~Fifteen minutes of awkward silence and a few insults later~

"Hey... Malfoy?"

"What?" he said tiredly.

We were both lazily splayed across the couch in the sitting room.

"What color is the sky?"

"Right now it's dark blue, I'd guess," Malfoy replied. "Why?"

"Becausee I made you say the word!" I said excitedly, sitting up straight.

"I didn't even say- Aha! You nearly tricked me!" he yelled.

"I could've gotten away with it, too, if it hadn't been for your non-idiocy," I muttered.

"Thank you!"

"That was _so _not a compliment."

"But I'm going to take it as one!"

"Whatever."

~Ten minutes of trying to trick each other later~

"I dare you to drink it," I said finally.

"I double-dare you to do so," Malfoy answered.

"I triple-dare you! No, I triple-_dog_-dare you! Ha!"

"Unfair," he murmured, already eyeing the bottle.

"Come on, it'll be-"

"Fun," Malfoy finished. "I know."

Then he reached for the bottle and opened it.

And then he drank just a sip from it.

He immediately passed out.

"Huh," I said thoughtfully.

I read the back of the bottle, where there was another, more detailed warning.

"Huh," I said again.

As stated, Malfoy suddenly awoke exactly one minute after he'd took the first sip.

"Hey, that was fun! It felt weird, though..."

He laughed loudly- was he honestly already drunk?

Huh...

"Hey, Malfoy-"

"Call me Draco, my dear!" he exclaimed, his eyes as blurred as his speech was slurred.

"Yeah... Want another sip?" I asked him, a grin starting on my face.

"Yeah, sure!"

Malfoy took another swig, and then fell back on the couch again.

I only hesitated for a second before I pulled my wand out again and began to levitate him in the air.

"What to do, what to do..." I murmured.

I had less than one minute left.

Well, there was one obvious place to put him, one that could turn out to be quite humorous.

But he could fall off the roof in his state...

I ended up just dropping him in a heap back where he had been before, picking dandelions.

Malfoy opened his eyes again.

"Ooh, pretty dandelions... Ginny, come look at them! They're so... awesome."

What should I do with him now?

Well, I might as well have a bit of fun...

~A half hour of insanity- involving, but not limited to: the roof, the insane bottle of weird alcohol, me, Draco, a blue rug that I found in Ron's room, one of Snape's shoes, and a few photographs that were completely necessary- later~

"I wonder what he meant when he said it tasted weird..." I wondered aloud.

I cautiously took a sip, the last of the liquid in the bottle rolling down my throat.

It did taste weird, like-

~Midnight~

Hermione flinched a bit when Ron suddenly yelled out, "OI! What happened here?"

Of course, it involved a few of his choice swear words.

They were just apparating to the front yard.

"Well, it looks like she got a bit bored," Harry said slowly, trying not to anger Ron even more.

Ginny and Draco were both passed out in the grass, surrounded by dandelions.

They weren't clotheless or covered in puke or even touching very much.

They were just holding hands, ever so slightly.

The whisper of a word was almost visible on both their lips:

_Fun._


End file.
